Book Of Songfics
by MJ's Angel
Summary: The title says it all. This is just a few songfics I came up with
1. You Are

**This is my first songfic. I almost cried writing this. You might not. This is used with Charlie Wilson's _You Are _told from Anakin's POV. Enjoy**

_Butterflies is what I feel inside_  
_And every time it's like my first time oo wee_  
_And I can't never find the words to say_  
_You're the perfect girl __you're made for me_

When I first saw Ahsoka on that mission on Christophsis, I got butterflies in my stomach. I've never seen someone so beautiful in my life. Not even Padme. I had to play it cool. This girl was only a youngling.

"And who are you suppose to be?"

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. He told me to tell both of you that you must return to the Jedi temple immediately. There's an emergency." All I could think about was her beautiful voice and perfect name. Ahsoka. It rang in my ear. I quickly snapped out of my train when she stopped talking.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here." I sounded a bit rude. I hoped she didn't take it that way.

"Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable. We haven't been able to reach our star ship, but we've been calling for help." Thank you, Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." Thank you Master Yoda. But I was still ticked off.

"Oh, great. They don't even know we're in trouble."

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Smart girl. Too bad she was probably Obi-Wan's new padawan, but she looked too young.

_It's so easy to love you baby_  
_We're compatible, incredible and natural we are_  
_And girl I've never felt this way before_  
_From the bottom of my heart_

Ahsoka has been my padawan for a few weeks now. I found out we have more in common than I thought. We're more compatible than Padme and I. I actually feel something for Ahsoka than I do for Padme. Ahsoka are only Master and Padawan, but we're also close friends. There is something about her that makes me go crazy inside. I think there was a reason Ahsoka and I met. I'm laying in my bed thinking about this when she knocked on my door.

"Master, are you in there?" I didn't feel like getting up, so I opened the door with the Force. She walked in and closed the door.

"What's up, Snips?" I gave her that nickname when we first met. She always had a snippy attitude, so it fit her.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice cracked. I sat up. I patted the bed for her to sit in front of me. She sat.

"What's going on? You seem disturbed."

"The Jedi Code says that we can't fall in love or have attachments, right?"

"Yes." Unfortunately.

"What would happen if someone did fall in love and have an attachment with someone?" I didn't like where this was going, so I had to ask.

"Ahsoka, what are you getting at?" She looked down.

"I think I'm in love with someone. Someone I've been close to for a while." I was afraid of that.

"Well, what makes you think that?" I was hoping she was just confused.

"Every time I'm around him, I get nervous. I have butterflies in my stomach and I just want to scream that I love him."

"Do you think he's interested in you?"

"I don't know. He's kinda hard to read. Part of me is saying he does like me, but the other part of me is saying that he's too old for me and that he'll never like me like that."

"Ahsoka, you are an intellegent, beautiful, and talented girl." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Any guy is crazy not to like you, whether you're too young or not."

The next thing I knew, Ahsoka jumped on me and kissed my lips. I was surprised for a second. As she started to back away, I grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her lips back to mine. I felt her jump, but she quickly recovered and ran her fingers through my hair. We parted to catch our breaths. We stared in each others eyes. Neither one of us said anything. I decided to break the silence with the same words I've been wanting to tell her since the day I met her.

"I love you, Ahsoka." She smiled and kissed me again. We broke apart again.

"I love you too, Master."

_Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are  
__The reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl_  
_Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes, baby_

Ahsoka and I have been together for a year, now. I have never been happier with Ahsoka. She's shead a whole new light on my life. She was my angel. She knows how to make me happy when I'm mad or upset about anything. I divorced Padme a week after Ahsoka and I became a couple. She was upset for a while, but she started dating Rush Clovis. Ahsoka and I are in my room making out, again.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we breaking a major Jedi Code by doing this?" I looked at her and smirked.

"We've been together for a year and you're worrying about this now?"

"All I'm saying is that we're starting to show a little bit."

"No we aren't, Ahsoka. You're being paranoid, baby."

"Ani, if we keep this up any longer we're going to get caught." I knew when she was lying. She was worried about something else.

"Ahsoka, I can read you easily. I know you're not worried about us getting caught. What's wrong?" She sat up.

"Anakin, I think I'm pregnant." My eyes shot open so fast, I thought my eyelids were going to rip. We were going to have a baby. This was great.

"Ahsoka, baby, that's amazing. We're going to have a baby."

"I said I think I'm pregnant. I'm not completely sure yet. I still have to go to the doctor to confirm it."

"Well, I hope you are pregnant. Having a baby would be great."

"It would?"

"Of course. Having a child is one thing, but knowing that you're the mother of my child makes it a million time better." She smiled and started kissing me again.

_You had me from the moment i looked into your eyes_  
_And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise_  
_Tell me how can I be so lucky_  
_that you fall down from heaven for me_  
_oo baby_

It turns out that Ahsoka was pregnant. She was a month along. This would be the perfect time to propose to her. I bought the ring two months before she told me she thought she was pregnant. I was going to wait for the right time to pop the question. Now would be the best time. As I look at the ring in my hand, I imagine it on Ahsoka's tiny finger. She walked in the room and I quickly hid it.

"Hey, Ani." She sat on my lap and I kissed her.

"Hey, angel."

"What was that you were just messing with?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now."

"Come on. What it is?"

"It's a surprise for tonight. You ready to go?"

"My stuff's all ready to go. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No. That's a surprise too."

"You and your surprises."

"But you love them."

"And you. The Twilight's in the front."

"Great. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright." She kissed me one last time and left. I pulled the ring back out and looked at it again and smiled.

"It's time." I got up and went to the Twilight. I sat in my seat next to Ahsoka.

"Ready?"

"Yes." We took off.

_Some people searching life time and never find the true love oo wee_  
_Heaven care enough for me to give me you_  
_And now our heart can beat together_  
_Standing strong girl here forever_  
_You and I(you and I)_  
_You and I (you and I)_  
_I just want you to know_

I made Ahsoka wear a blind fold as we approached Christophsis. I wanted the surprise to stay a surprise for a little while longer. We landed and I led her over to a spot I had prepared. It's a good thing the planet was uninhabitited. We were completely alone. I had a candle lit lunch set up. I took her blind off. She gasped as she saw it. I smiled at her reaction.

"Ani, it's beautiful. But why Christophsis?"

"Because, this is the planet I first laid eyes on you. In this exact same spot."

"You are so sweet." We sat on the blanket and I fixed our plates. "Anakin, this is really romantic. I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"And I am lucky to have met you and fall in love with you. I admit that when I first found out that you were going to be my padawan, I was in shock. On the outside, I disapproved of having anything to do with you. Now, I'm glad you became my padawan and my lover."

"And nothing makes me happier." I took out the little velvet box with the ring.

"Not even becoming my wife?" I opened the box. She gasped as she saw it.

"Anakin."

"Ahsoka, I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" She flashed her hugest and most beautiful smile.

"Yes. Yes, I will." I took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger. We shared a passionate kiss which lead to other things. We started to make love.

_The reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl_  
_Knowing you by my side_  
_and a man aint suppose to cry_

I have to admit, I'm a little nervous as I stand the altar. The Council found out about Ahsoka and I and surprisingly allowed us to get married. They saw that Ahsoka and I made each other stronger. They saw nothing wrong with us being together. Because of us, the attachment rule was no longer around. This opened many relationships between all the Jedi. Obi-Wan was finally able to admit his feelings for Master Siri Tachi. She returned his feelings and they are now a couple. Even Master Windu found love with Master Adi Galia and Master Yoda got together with Master Yaddle. Turns out, every one had feelings for others.

The service starts. I see Bariss walking down the isle in a pink dress. She was Ahsoka's maid of honor. A few other girls in the temple walked down the isle wearing the same dresses. Then I saw her. My heart skipped a beat. At the end at the isle, there stood my beautiful bride. She wore a strapless white wedding dress. She always hated wearing things that covered her shoulders. It was one of her pet peaves. The dress was silky from her breast to her waist. The rest of it was a frilly material. She held a bouqet of yellow roses, her favorite flowers. Master Plo walked her down the isle. I stepped towards them and took her from him. Master Yoda was performing the ceremony.

"Today, brought together, we are, to unite Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker in holy matromony. Ahsoka, take Anakin as your husband, do you?"

"I do."

"Anakin, take Ahsoka to be your wife, do you?"

"I do."

"Exchange your vows, you will. Yes." Ahsoka spoke first.

"Anakin, before I was your padawan, I had dreamed of meeting you ever since I was a little girl. When I found out you were going to be my Master, I was past excited. As time went on as we grew closer and closer as Master and Padawan, I longed to be more than just your young, annoying padawan. I knew I was in love with you. For the longest time, I thought you would never look at me as anything more than that. But as I stand here today, getting ready to become your wife and the mother of your child, I am just happy to have become your padawan in the first place. I love you and I always will, for as long as I live and longer." I cried as she spoke every word. I was her crying while she said it.

"Ahsoka, when I first saw you a year ago on Christophsis, the first thing I thought of was how beautiful you were. I also thought that you were going to be Obi-Wan's new padawan. When I found out you were mine, I was between happy and scared. I was happy I was going to be able to spend time with you, but scared that you wouldn't share the feeling I had for you. You are the only woman that I have ever loved the way I love you. You are the reason I live. You are my life and I know that I can't live without you. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Just being away from you for a second, drives me crazy. It makes me feel that you'll never come back. I need you by my side and in my life. You are a beautiful, smart, wonderful woman and I am so glad that I found you to complete my life. I love you and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. Nothing is more important to me than you."

"The rings, please." R2 came over with the rings. I took them from his head. I slipped Ahsoka's ring on her finger. She did the same with mine. "Pronounce you man and wife, I do. Kiss the bride, you may."

I cupped Ahsoka's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone cheered and applauded. We broke apart and walked back down the isle while everyone threw rice at us.

_But girl you are_  
_the only woman I'll make love to_  
_The reason I come home every night_  
_girl you are_  
_You're all that I need in my life_  
_And it almost feel_  
_it's not fair_  
_loving you _  
_You are (you are)_  
_You are_

We headed to the Jedi temple gardens for the reception. Everyone who wanted to got up and gave speeches about Ahsoka and I. Obi-Wan told stories about me when I was younger. Ahsoka knew all of the stories, but still found them funny. We all had laughs every now and then. Everyone enjoyed themselves. It was time to cut the cake. Ahsoka and I cut the first piece together. She scooped up some icing with her finger and dotted it on my nose. She giggled when she saw my face. I did the same to her. I kissed her nose to get the icing off. She was adorable when she blushed. She did the same to me. Later on, the floor cleared. Ahsoka and I were suppose to have a dance. They played _You Are. _She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She rested her head on my chest.

_You are the reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)_  
_Waoh Oh_  
_You are_  
_(Baby you are)you are _  
_(you are)You are all need_

As Ahsoka and I danced at our wedding, all my memories with us went through my head. All the good, the bad, and everything in between. I got through these things bacause of the same woman I'm holding in my arms now. She started out as just my padawan. Now, she is my wife, the mother of my child, my everything. As I listen to the lyrics of this song, I think of Ahsoka. It felt as if this song was made especially for us. This whole song described how I see Ahsoka. What I think about her. She is my everything and I am glad that she came into my life.

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you too, Anakin."

_(you are)Baby heaven has sent you to me_  
_(baby you are)the one for me_  
_(you are)the air that i breathe_  
_(you are)baby you are you are (oohh yeahh)_  
_You are,you are everyday to me baby_  
_You are eveything oh baby_  
_baby you are_  
_Baby you are…._

**Aww. Wasn't that sweet? R&R what you think.**


	2. Right Thru Me

**This story is from Nicki Minaj's _Right Thru Me._ It's told Ahsoka's POV. The story itself doesn't match the lyrics, but it's mostly from what happened at the beginning of the video. This story might be rated T for some language.**

I was ticked off with Anakin today. I saw him Padme together. He told me that he was over her. That he loved only me. I saw her all over him kissing him and nibbling his ear. I had to leave before I really got mad. He would have real hell to pay when he got home. I heard the door close.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" I had to keep my voice calm.

"In the kitchen." He came in smiling. I kept a straight face.

"Hey, baby." He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him. He looked confused. "Is everything okay?"

_You See Right Through Me._  
_How Do You Do That Shit X3_  
_How Do You X4_  
_[X2]_

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Okay, what is going on with you?"

"Where were you today?"

"I told you, I had a meeting to go to."

"That's what you told me, but is that where you went?"

"Ahsoka, what are you getting at?" I was really mad now.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"Know what? What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're lying to me!"

_You Let Me Win,_  
_You Let Me Ride_  
_You Let Me Rock_  
_You Let Me Slide_  
_And when they lookin_  
_You Let Me Hide._  
_Defend My Honor_  
_Protect My Pride._

"I'm not lying to you!" That was it.

"I saw you and Padme together, Anakin!"

"I work with her! Just because I was with her doesn't mean I did anything with her!" I picked up a glass and thought about throwing it.

"Apparently you were from what I saw! She was all over you!" He finally knew what I was talking about. I hated when he acted oblivious. I threw it. He dodged it.

"Ahsoka, I can explain that!"

"Then explain it! What possibly could've happened for her to be kissing all over you and you not do a damn thing to stop her?" I threw a plate at him. He dodged that too.

"Stop throwing things at me! I did try to stop her, Ahsoka!"

"Well, from what I saw, it looked like you were enjoying it!" He came closer to me.

_The Good Advice_  
_I Always Hated_  
_But Looking Back_  
_It Made Me Greater._  
_You Always Told Me_  
_Forget The Haters_  
_Just Get My Money,_  
_Just Get My Weight Up._

"Ahsoka, listen to me. I told you I was over Padme."

"You tell me a lot of things, Anakin. I'm starting to wonder if anything you tell is true."

"You know what? I'm done with this. I'm leaving." Was he serious?

"What?"

"I'm leaving you, Ahsoka. I'm tired of this." No. I couldn't lose him. Maybe I took it too far. I grabbed his arm.

"No, Anakin. Please, stop. Don't go."

"I'm tired of you not trusting me. I can't take this anymore."

_Know When Im Lying,_  
_Know When Im Crying_  
_Its Like You Got It_  
_Down To A Science_  
_Why Am I Trying_  
_No You Aint Buying,_  
_I Tried To Fight It_  
_Back With Defiance._

"Anakin, please stop." I pulled him towards me and pushed him against the cooler.

"Ahsoka..."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry, just please don't leave." I felt the hot tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't care. I can't let Anakin leave. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I put my head on his chest.

"Ahsoka, you have to trust me. I've never cheated on you and I never will. I've done nothing wrong." I looked up at him.

"But you are doing wrong to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You constantly disrespect me. Not just with Padme. You don't respect me." He turned the tables on me and pressed me against the cooler. I flinched from the cold that hit my barely clothed back.

"Ahsoka, I have nothing but respect for you. I go out of my way to respect the things that make you upset or ticks you off. I may not be able to prevent everything, but all I do is try."

_You Made Me Laugh_  
_You Make Me Horse_  
_From Yelling At You_  
_And Getting At You_  
_Picking Up Dishes_  
_Throwing Them At Chu._  
_Why Are You Speaking_  
_When No One Asked You._

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm difficult, but I'm just telling you what I saw."

"Ahsoka, what you saw was Padme trying to win my affection. Did it work? No. I only love you. I try to respect you and stay away from her as much as I can."

"I know. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. You'll never lose me. I'll always be here and love you. But this accusing me of things has to stop. If you see something that makes you upset, talk to me about it before you start jumping to conclusions. Okay?"

"Okay." He took my hands and led me upstairs.

_You See Right Through Me._  
_How Do You Do That Shit X3_  
_How Do You X4_  
_[X2]_

Anakin and I just made up. As I'm laying in his arms, I think about if he would've actually left me. I felt like an idiot to believe that Anakin would cheat on me. I shivered just at the thought of him cheating with another woman. Especially with Padme. He must've felt me shiver. He held me tighter and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." I've always believe him. He certainly showed me that this was true, every time me told me.

"I love you too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ahsoka. You made a mistake. We all do. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I turned to face him.

"But I accused you of something I know you would never do. I just feel so stupid." He grabbed my face.

"You are not stupid. You were worried. That's something all women do when it comes to the ones they love. You did what any woman would do if she saw her guy with another woman. Especially with seeing what Padme was trying to do to me." I climbed on top of him.

"Anakin, I want us to make a pact. Right now."

"About what?"

"When I see something I don't want to or if I think you're cheating on me, we'll talk about it. I'll try to stop yelling at you all the time as long as you promise that you will tell me when I'm yelling too much. Deal?" He brought my head down to his lips and kissed me.

"Deal. You also have to promise one more thing."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me you'll stop spying on me." He said it with that smirk that I loved so much. I couldn't help but laugh in my response.

"I don't spy on you."

"Yes, you do. I know you spy on me."

"I did that just this one time."

"And it'll be your last, right?"

"Yes. I trust you." He kissed me again.

_What Are We Doing,_  
_Could You See Through Me?  
__, Cause You Say Nicki_  
_And I Say Who Me?_  
_And You Say No You_  
_And I Say Screw You._

A month has gone by since the incident about Padme. Anakin is in the back in the pool. I'm in the kitchen. I love watching him swim. He is so sexy when he's wet. I love the way the water glistens off of his toned muscular chest. My thoughts were interupted by Anakin's phone buzzing. He was getting a text from...Padme? Why was Padme texting him? I look up to make sure he doesn't see me. I checked the text. It read:

_Ani, I need you to come to the office tonight for a 'meeting'. See u at 9:00._

A "meeting"? Why would she put qoutation marks around meeting? She trying to get with Anakin again. The phone buzzed again. Another text from her. This one said:

_Maybe we could finish what we started last time._

Okay, now I'm mad. There was a last time. I tried to calm down. I promised Anakin we would talk about this if it happened again and I accused him of cheating again. It bad that there was a last time.

_Then You Start Dressing_  
_And You Start Leaving_  
_And I Start Crying_  
_And I Start Screaming_  
_The Heavy Breathing_  
_But Whats The Reason._

I went outback to talk to him. He came to the edge of the pool when he saw me.

"Ani, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" I took the phone from my pocket.

"You got two texts from Padme." He sighed.

"Ahsoka, why were you checking my texts?"

"Why does that matter? You said there wouldn't be any secrets between us."

"There aren't."

"They say 'Ani, I need you to come in for a 'meeting'. See u at 9:00. Maybe we can finish what we started.' What was started last time?"

"Three months ago, Padme sent me a text saying that there was a late meeting. It looked real, so I went. I got to the office and nobody was there but her. She tried to get me to cheat and take her back. I told her I didn't want any part of her and left. I promise you, nothing happened."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew this would happen. I knew that you would accuse me of cheating on you. I didn't think it mattered since nothing happened between us."

_Always Get The Reaction You Wanted_  
_Im Actually Fronting_  
_Im Askin You Somthing_  
_Yo Answer This Question,_  
_Class Is In Session,_  
_Tired Of Letting_  
_Passive Aggression_  
_Control My Mind,_  
_Capture My Soul_  
_Ok Your Right_  
_Just Let It Go._

"Anakin, didn't you think I would find out sooner or later about this?"

"You didn't need to worry about it because I didn't do anything with her. Don't you remember that night? When I told you I was going to that 'meeting' and when I came back, we made passionate love? That was the same night she wanted me to sleep with her."

"So, I guess you want me to think that you didn't sleep with her because you have a better sex toy at home?"

"No. I want you to know that I didn't sleep with her because I love you. I'm faithful to only you. I never cheated on you and I never will." The whole time he talked, I looked in his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. The fact that I was able to look in his eyes and he was looking straight in mine, telling me the truth. I felt like an idiot to believe this again. I sat on my knees at the edge of the pool.

"Anakin, look me in the eyes and tell me nothing happened between you and Padme." He lifted himself so that we were face to face.

"Ahsoka, nothing happened between me and Padme. She is my past. You are my present and future. You are the only one I want to be with. Nothing and no one, especially Padme is going to change that. I love you and I always will." I pushed myself against him and kissed him.

"And I believe you."

_Ok You Got It,_  
_Its In The Can._  
_Before I Played It_  
_You Knew My Hand._  
_You Could Turn A Free Throw Into A Goal._  
_Nigga Got The Peep Hole To My Soul._

"Thank you." He lowered himself back into the pool. I swung my legs over the edge and put them in the water. I picked up his phone from the ground.

"So, what are you going to do?" He took the phone from me.

"Padme can spend the night by herself, again. Because I'm spending mine with the love of my life." I smiled at him. He pulled me into the pool with him. We kissed again.

_You See Right Through Me._  
_How Do You Do That Shit X3_  
_How Do You X4_  
_[X2]  
__Stop Ohhh.._  
_..Stopp Ohhh._  
_Would You Just Stop Looking Through Me Cause I Just Cant Take It._  
_No I Cant Take It._

Another month has gone by since I accused Anakin of creeping. I really need to stop doing this before I lose him. If I lost him, I don't know what I would do. Anakin just came home, but a little early. He came into the bedroom where I was.

"Hey, Ani. You're home early."

"Yeah, because I have great news."

"You got a promotion?"

"No, I quit." Wait, what?

"What? Why?" He held me by my waist.

"Because I got tired of Padme trying to get me to creep. So, I quit my job also because another company has had their eye on me for a while and I finally accepted their offer."

"Oh my gosh, Ani. That's great." I jumped on him and hugged him.

"Yeah. This job pays more and offers more insurance. Plus, I start off at a higher position than my last job."

"Why haven't you taken this job before?"

"Because, the job position is on Aldeeran. I know I should've talked to you about it first before I made this decision, but..." I cut him off by kissing him. We broke apart.

"Ani, I don't care. As long as we're together and Padme's not trying to get you back, I'm fine with this. I love you."

"I love you too."

_You See Right Through Me._  
_How Do You Do That Shit X3_  
_How Do You X5_  
_[X2]_

_You See Right Through Me._  
_(You See Right Through Me Baby)_  
_You See Right Through Me X2_  
_...Yeah Baby_

**Love it? Hate it? Too much drama? Not enough drama? R&R**


	3. There For Me

**Hey. This is from Hannah Montana's _Been Here All Along _but I'm calling this story _There For Me. _It's told from Ahsoka's POV. Enjoy.**

_Sun rise and I lift up my head  
then I smile at your picture sitting next to my bed_  
_Sun set and you're feeling okay  
cause you smile at the letter that I sent you today_

I woke up in the morning still feeling tired. I had to get up to meet with my master, Anakin Skywalker. I push the covers off my legs and swing them over the edge. I streched my arms up and behind my head. I felt a little better. I felt even better when I saw the picture of Master Plo Koon next to my bed. He was always like a father to me. I loved him like my father. He was on a mission on Ryloth right now and wouldn't be back for Force knows how long. We've always been close to one another. I remember the time when we snuck out of the temple to go to Naboo for a celebration they were having. I was around five at the time. He bought me cotton candy and won stuffed animals for me.

_Cant wait till I see you again  
__And we both say remember when_  
_The band played on the fourth of July  
And you held me on your shoulders way up high_

I remember when the music bands started to play. I couldn't see them over the crowd. Master Plo lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. I held on to his head and he held my legs so I wouldn't fall. I loved spending time with him. Then the fireworks started popping. I loved all the colors. I loved the pictures and images they showed. I loved every minute of it. Being with Plo just made it all the better.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can sleep tonight knowing it's all right_  
_I believe that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

I've been writing a song for him for the longest time. Words can't really express what he means to me, but I'll try. All the memories I have with him made it a little easier. He was such a great guy. Every morning, I take out my notepad and write some lyrics that come from a memory of us spending time together and having a great time. This one helped me finish my first verse. There was a knock at my door.

"Ahsoka, come on!"

"Coming, Master!" I put the notepad back in my drawer and ran out to meet him.

_Back then you walked me to school  
__Told me to be careful and to follow the rules_  
_Fast forward you taught me to drive  
You gave me the keys and we went for a ride_

I just came back from training with Anakin. Our lessons don't usually last all day. I'm exhausted. I ploppled on my bed. My body hasn't shaken this much since my first day at the temple or when i was learning to drive a speeder. Both times I was nervous. I remember Master Plo saying there was nothing to be afraid of. He said as long as I follow the rules and listen to Master Yoda, I would be fine. He forgot to mention the part about if other people bug me. That's something I don't want to get into. And when I was learning to drive, I didn't know what to do. I was filled with mixed emotions. Although, I am glad that Master Plo was teaching me. He had so much confidence in me.

_And I cant wait till I see you again  
__And we both say remember when_  
_I'm holding on to moments like that  
__And I know that their coming back_

I didn't know when he was coming back from his mission, but I was hoping it was real soon. He's the one person in the galaxy I can fully trust. I can trust my friends like Barriss and my master, but I've known Master Plo since I was a little girl. He's my oldest and closet friend. I can tell him everything without him judging me so quickly like Barriss and Anakin do.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's all right_  
_I believe that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_You've been here all along_  
_You've been here all along_

_Yeah _

I write down the memories I mentioned earlier. I had to finish this song soon. I overheard Master Kenobi and Master Yoda saying that Master Plo was coming back tomorrow. I want to sing this to him as soon as possible. Who knows the next time he or I may get sent on a mission and won't see each other. I'm just about done.

_All along the way I keep you in my heart and in my prayers_  
_You'll always be the one who cares the most_  
_Counting all the days_  
_I see you running up to say, " I missed you"_  
_I missed you_

I went to the front of the temple. I heard Master Plo just got in and I finally finished his song. I saw him walk off of his ship. I had to wait until Masters Windu and Yoda were finished talking to him about the mission. When they were done, I couldn't help but run to him and hug him. He caught me and spun me around.

"Hello, Lil' Soka."

"Hi, Master Plo. Welcome back."

"And a great welcome it was."

"I want to show you something. Do you have time?" He chuckled.

"For you, I always have time. What is it?"

"Come on." I took his hand and led him to my quarters.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright_  
_I believed that you're listening to my song_

When we got there, I told him to sit on the bed. I took out my notepad and turned to the song I wrote.

"I've been working on it for a while and I finally finished it last night."

"What is it?"

"It's a song. It tells about how much you mean to me." He looked at it for a moment, then up at me. He handed it back to me. I was confused. I was afraid he didn't like it.

"Sing it for me."

"What?"

"Sing it. You have such a beautiful singing voice. I think it would be even better if you sang it." I smiled and sat next to him. I gave him the notepad to follow along with. I knew this song by heart. I started to sing it.

_Your still there for me_  
_Wherever there might be_  
_And if an ocean lies between us I'll send a message across the sea_  
_That you can't sleep tonight knowing It's alright_  
_I believed that you're listening to my song_  
_You're with me_  
_Cause you're with me_  
_You've been here all along _  
_You've been here all along_

When I was finished, he hugged me.

"It was beautiful, Lil' Soka."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it." He took out a recorder and hit the stop button.

"You recorded it?"

"So when we are apart, I can always hear your voice singing something that came from your heart and so that I can keep it near mine." I threw my arms around him. Tears strolled down my cheeks.

"I love you, Master Plo."

"And I loved you, Lil' Soka."

**Wasn't that sweet? R&R**


	4. Butterfly

**Hello there. This was actually the first songfic I ever wrote, but I wanted to wait until Secret Life was finished. It's told from Ahsoka's POV.**

_ooh ooh_  
_When you love someone so deeply_  
_They become your life_  
_It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside_

Anakin, Jaden and I have been back at the temple for nine years. Jaden is now fourteen and has just been promoted to the title of Padawan. He is about to recieve his new master. I am more nervous about it than he is. I'm afraid to let him go. After everything we've been through, I wasn't so sure about him leaving me.

_Blindly I imagined I could_  
_Keep you under glass_  
_Now I understand to hold you_  
_I must open up my hands and watch you rise_

Anakin keeps telling me that he'll be fine. I know how far along Jaden's training has come, but I was worried about him. I knew this day would come. The day I had to let my only son go. I had no idea how to act about it. I was afraid to let him go.

_Spread you wings and prepare to fly_  
_For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)_  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun_  
_If you should return to me_  
_We truly were meant to be, so spread your wings and fly_  
_Butterfly_

Jaden has gone to see the council to find out who his new master is. Anakin and I wait in our quarters waiting for him to come back. I was becoming anxious and impatient. Anakin tried to calm me in every way he knew how. It only worked a little bit. I was still on the edge.

_I have learned that beauty_  
_Has to flourish in the light_  
_Wild horses run unbridled_  
_Or their spirit dies_

I started to think back to when Jaden was just three years old when he went missing. I remembered how strong he was. I remembered how couragous he was. He was scared out of his mind, but he was determined to get back to me. I look at him now. A strong, well-trained fourteen year old boy. No, not a boy. A young man.

_You have given me the courage_  
_To be all that I can_  
_And I truly feel your heart will_  
_Lead you back to me when you're_  
_Ready to land_

I used these thoughts to calm myself. I knew Jaden wasn't the same little defensless child he was all those years ago. He was growing to become like his father. This was both good and bad. They'll be twice as much trouble. I laughed to myself at the thought of those two getting on my nerves because they know it bothers me.

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_  
_For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)_  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun_  
_If you should return to me, we truly were meant to be_  
_So spread your wings and fly (spread your wings and fly)_  
_Butterfly (butterfly)_

Anakin asked me what I was laughing about. I told him and he laughed too. He was glad I was more calmed and relaxed. He started stroking my montrals, loving they way they twitched under his touch. He also knew this was my most ticklish spot. She started giggling breathlessly. There was a knock at the door.

_I can't pretend these tears_  
_Aren't overflowing steadily_  
_I can't prevent this hurt from_  
_Almost overtaking me_

I knew it was Jaden. I could feel his aura. I also remembered this is what connected us. This let me know that no matter how far away we may be from each other, we will always be one connected by this strong bond. I got up and answered the door. I knew I was ready.

_But I will stand and say goodbye (stand and say goodbye)_  
_For you'll never be mine_  
_Until you know the way it feels to fly_

Jaden came in.

"Well, I've been assigned to my master."

"Great. Who is it?"

"You know how you've been so worried about me leaving you?"

"Yeah, but I know how far you've come and my worrying for you has lessened."

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_  
_For you have become a butterfly (Oooh)_  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun (fly to the sun)_  
_If you should return to me (I will know you're mine)_  
_We truly were meant to be (spread your wings and fly)_  
_So spread your wings and fly_  
_Butterfly (my butterfly)_

"Well, you have even less to worry about."

"Son, stop teasing your mother. Who is your new master?"

"Mom, you're my master."

"What?" I was so excited.

"The council knows how well I learn with you, so they chose you as my master."

"That's great."

"I have to move into your room now. Are you going to be in here alot or will you spend most of your night in Dad's room?"

"Let's just say you'll mostly have the room to yourself, but I don't want any girls in there."

"Alright. I'm gonna go get settled." He left. I went back over to the bed with Anakin.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah, it did."

"I can't wait to see how you react when Aliana gets a new master."

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly_  
_For you have become a butterfly_  
_Fly abandonedly into the sun_  
_If you should return to me_  
_We truly were meant to be (you and I)_  
_So spread your wings and fly (spread your wings and fly)_  
_Butterfly_  
_So flutter through the sky_  
_Butterfly_  
_Fly_  
_Spread your wings and fly_  
_Butterfly._

**Haha. Anakin's going have to let go of his little girl. That's going to be hell for him. I may or may not write a songfic about that. I'll think about it. R&R**


	5. Runaway Love pt 1

**This is a three part song fic from Ludacris's _Runaway Love. _This first part is from Ashla's POV. She's the little Togrutan girl in AOTC.**

_Lil Lisa's only nine years old  
She's tryin figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_

My name is Ashla and I'm nine years old. I live in downtown Coruscaunt with my mommy. She's all I've ever known in my life. My daddy's never been around. I don't know who he is or what he looks like. I'm Force sensitive. I know it and I know my mommy knows it. For some reason, I didn't go to the Jedi temple when I was supposed to.

_Part of her is missin'_  
_And nobody'll listen_  
_Mama's on drugs_  
_Gettin' high up in the kitchen_

My mommy is always in the kitchen or the living room taking pills or sniffing some white stuff up her nose. It always makes her act crazy. When she's like this, I stay in my room and lock the door. I don't like to be around her. I know when she's like this when her montrals start to turn gray and she has dark circles under her eyes. Her lips turn black and her eyes turn red.

_Bringin' home men  
Different hours of the night  
Startin with some laughs  
Usually ending in a fight_

Every day and night, mommy has a different strange man in our house. I always see a different one. Some are Twi'Leks, others are Durros and even Nautolin. I've only ever seen one human man and I don't like him. She brings him around every other week or month. I could never keep count. With every man, there's yelling and fighting.

_Sneakin' in her room_  
_When her mama's knocked out_  
_Tryin' have his way_  
_And lil Lisa says "Ouch"_

The yelling and screaming stops for a few minutes. The human man I told you about always comes up to my room. I get scared everytime I hear him come up the stairs. I locked my door, but that only mad him madder. When I see him come in my room, I curl up in the corner of my bed. He always says he just wants to play dolls with me. He even picks up my favorite stuffed wamb rat. He would always touch me in ways I don't like.

_She tries to resist_  
_But then all he does is beat her_  
_Tries to tell her mom_  
_But her mama don't believe her_

After he leaves, I go downstairs to tell my mommy what he did to me. She never believes me. She says I'm being paranoid. She's always taking his side. She doesn't even like him and I know she doesn't. I don't know why she keeps bringing him around. I can't take this anymore.

_Lisa's stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_  
_She says she's bout to run away and never come back_

I'm running away. I don't know where to, but anywhere is better than here. Maybe I'll go to the temple to be a Jedi. I packed a bag of clothes and waited for my mommy to fall asleep. She always falls asleep after she takes pills. I snuck past her and ran out the door. I ran and ran until I finally stopped when I got tired. I stopped in an alley to catch my breath. I saw a shadow coming closer to me. I got scared. When it got close enough, I saw her face. She was Togruta, like me. Her montrals were a little longer than mine and her markings were different from mine. She wore a red tube top and a skirt with leggings and boots. She kneeled next to me.

"Hey there, little one. What's your name?"

"Ashla."

"Ashla. What are you doing out here by yourself? It's dangerous out here."

"I ran away from home."

"There's no need to be scared, little one. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I don't want to go back. I'm going to the temple to become a Jedi."

"A Jedi? What makes you think you can be a Jedi."

"Because I can do this." I reached my hand out to my bag and lifted it with the Force and dropped it again.

"You're strong with the Force." I nodded. I heard another voice.

"Hey, Snips. Where are you?" I got scared again.

"Who's that?"

"Don't worry. That's just my master."

"Your master."

"Yeah. I'm a Jedi Padawan."

"You're a Jedi?"

"Training to be one."

"Can you take me with you? I want to go to the temple."

"I don't know. I'm sure your mommy is worried about you."

"No, she's not. My mommy's crazy. She always takes pills and sniffs white stuff up her nose. Her boyfriend always touches me and she doesn't believe me when I tell her what he does."

"Your mommy's a drug addict." I nodded. I almost started crying.

"Okay. I won't take you back. I'll take you with me." I hugged her.

"Thank you." She picked me up and walked out of the alley. I laid my head on her shoulder. For the first time, I felt safe and wanted.

**Sad, I know, but it's ends well. I'm going to be making another story from this one called Sister Love. Watch out for it. R&R**


	6. Runaway Love pt 2

**This is part two of the song fic from Ludacris's _Runaway Love. _This next part is from Barris's POV when she was younger.**

_Lil Nicole's only ten years old_  
_She's trying to figure out why the world is cold_  
_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_  
_Alcoholic stedad always wanna strike her_

My name is Barris and I am ten years old. Ever since my mother died, I have been living with my stepfather. He was never a mean man, but when my mother died, he turned to drinking. I became afriad of him then. He started hitting me and calling ugly names. He always tells me that I am ugly and no one wants to be around me. It only hurt because it was true. No one in my school liked me. No one thought I was the least bit attractive. The boys always avoided me and the girls would talk about how unattractive I was. My life is miserable.

_Yells and abuses leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions, she's makin up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
There only one girl who really knows what she's about_

Aside from my stepfather's drunk name calling, he would sometimes hit me. When he was sober, he wouldn't touch me. When he got drunk, he would strike me if I was too close. Other times, he would burst in my room and beat me senseless. I thought I was the only one in the galaxy who went through this kind of abuse, but I wasn't.

_Her name is Lil Stacy and they become friends_  
_Promise that they'll always be tight til the end_  
_Until one day Lil Stacy gets shot_  
_A drive-by bullet went stray up on the block_

I met a new girl in my school. Her name was Ahsoka. She was a Togruta girl whose father is the same way with her. We would always walk home together and talk. She had a favorite ragdoll that she's had since she was born. Her mother gave it to her. Unfortunately, her mother was killed in a speeder accident. She always carried it around with her and would never leave it anywhere. People teased her about it, but she didn't care. One day, we were walking home from school. We took a shortcut through a dangerous part of town. We always took that way, but that day, we shouldn't have. We were walking past a group of drug dealer when one of them yelled something. There was gun fire and Ahsoka and I drop to the ground. The shooting stopped. I got up, but Ahsoka didn't. I saw a black spot on her back where a bullet hit her. I shook her, begging for her to get up, but she didn't. Ahsoka was dead. I sat there and cried over her. Her ragdoll was still in her hand. I slowly took it and hugged it close to me. This was the only thing I had left of my best friend.

_Now Nicole's stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Force to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing left to do but get some clothes and pack_  
_She says she bout to run away and never come back_

With my best friend gone and my life a living hell, I felt there was no reason for me to stay. I was going to kill myself so I could be with my mother and Ahsoka, but instead I decided to run away. They wouldn't want me to die yet. I started to pack my bag when my stepfather started banging on my door, yelling and screaming for me to unlock it. I quickly finished packing my clothes, grabbed Ahsoka's ragdoll, and jumped out the window. I landed on my feet and took off running. I didn't look back. If I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. I rested on a tree somewhere in the forest. I sat there and tried to think of somewhere to go. I took out Ahsoka's ragdoll. I held it close to me and closed my eyes. An idea came to mind. I remembered my aunt that lived in the next town. I haven't seen her since my mother's funeral. My stepfather made it so she couldn't see me. I got up and started again. I made it to her house the next morning. I knock on her door and she answered it.

"Barris? Is that you?"

"Hi, Auntie Luminara." She hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, Barris. I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

"I ran away. I couldn't stay there anymore."

"What?"

"He always gets drunk. He beats me and calls me names. I couldn't take the abuse anymore."

"You poor thing. Come in. You're staying here."

"That was the plan." I walked into my new home.

**Again, sad. This is not a happy song. I know you probably hate me for killing Ahsoka. I hate me for killing Ahsoka. PLEASE no flames or insults. I'm sensitive. R&R**


	7. Runaway Love pt 3

**This is part three of the song fic from Ludacris's _Runaway Love. _This last part is from Ahsoka's POV when she was younger. This is the last part for this song.**

_Lil Erica's eleven years old_  
_She's tryin' figure out why the world is so cold_  
_So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain_  
_Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen_

My name is Ahsoka and I'm eleven years old. I live with my mom on Naboo. I come from a poor family, but that's not the problem in my life. I have no father and my mother is a bitch. She works one job three days of the week. I go to a school where people think I'm a freak. I'm the only Togruta in the entire school. Everyone always makes fun of my montrals and sometimes pull them. No one will even talk to me or be around me. I take pain pills to help me through my so called life. There is only one person I know I can talk to and have him love me.

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love_  
_So there's no protection, he's usin no loves_  
_Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions_  
_Livin for today, but not tomorrow's satisfaction_

I met a sixteen year old boy named Kyle. He understands me. He is the only one who talks to me and he's the only one I need. I love him. and he loves me. We would sometimes have sex in his speeder. We both knew we were in love. We didn't worry about using protection. If I got pregnant, I knew we would get through it together to raise our child.

_The days go by and her belly gets big_  
_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid_  
_Knowin her mama'll blow it all out of proportion_  
_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_

For days, I've been feeling sick. I went to the clinic and found out I was pregnant. My first reaction was that I was scared. Scared of what my mother would say when she found out. I knew Kyle would help me with this. We love each other. We can get through everything as long as we do it together. I found him in the school parking lot and told him I was pregnant. I thought he would be as happy and scared as I was, but he wasn't. He said he didn't want to be around. He claims he's not ready for a kid. I'm all alone with this stupid baby from my stupid boyfriend. I can't tell my mom because she'll kill me and I can't get an abortion because I have no money. I don't know what to do.

_Erica's stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_  
_She says she bout to run away and never come back_

I'm going to run away. No one will help me. I packed my clothes and left. I feel sick from the pregnancy and from homesickness. I didn't want to leave, but I have no other choice. I'll just go to a teen pregnancy center until I can figure out where to go after I have the baby. I may have to give it up for adoption. I don't want to give up my baby, but I won't be able to take care of it. I won't be able to give it the care, shelter, or food it'll need. I'm sure it'll make another family really happy.

"Excuse me?" I jumped when I heard the deep voice of a man. I looked up and saw a man that was a Kel Dorian. He wore a mask on his face. I didn't know what he looked like behind it. He sat next to me on the bench. "Are you okay, little one?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What are you doing out here alone? You can't be more than twelve years old."

"I'm eleven and I ran away from home. I don't plan on going back."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's embarrassing."

"I doubt it's that bad." I sighed.

"I'm pregnant and the father said he wasn't ready to be a father and left me."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"I only have my mom. No, I didn't. If I did, she would kill me."

"You're over-exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. My mother has a violent nature. Whatever she'll do to me, it's worse than death."

"Do have a place to go?"

"No. I was planning on going to a teen pregnancy center until I had somewhere to go. I'll make something work."

"Would you like to come with me? You could live with me and my wife. We've always wanted a daugther."

"I don't know. What about my baby?"

"We'll keep it too. No one said you have to give up your child. It deserves to know its mother."

"You would really take me and my baby in?"

"I don't see why not. You need somewhere to go and I'm offering you a home for you and your baby." I smiled at him.

"I would like to stay with you and your wife."

**Another happy ending. All in different AUs. R&R**


	8. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**This is from Billy Ray Cyrus's _Ready, Set, Don't Go. _It's told from Anakin's POV**

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've got to like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
She needs to give them a shot  
Whatever they are_

Ahsoka and I were in the council chambers. They wanted to see us. Probably for another mission.

"Skywalker, we have seen that your Padawan's training is going well. She's advanced very far."

"Yes. Ahsoka is a very advanced and has come a long way over the years. She's gotten stronger with the Force and with her skills with a lightsaber."

"See this, we do. Complete, her training almost is. Soon, relieved of her, you will be, Skywalker." I wanted to scream, saying she wasn't ready or that she has a lot more to learn, but I know it wasn't true. Ahsoka has gotten far in her training. With that, she's fine. I'm worried for her being on her own. She's not exactly at her best by herself.

"I understand, Masters."

"Then it's settled. Finish her training within the month and she will be ranked Jedi Knight."

"Yes, my masters." We bowed and left. This was going to be a short month. Everything always seemed to go faster when we trained. Ahsoka and I always have so much fun training together. I could sense that she wanted to explode from joy. She will be the youngest Jedi Knight ever. No one at her age has ever been ranked as a Knight before. She was only nineteen.

"Master, are you okay?" She broke my train of thought.

"Yeah, Snips. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem distant."

"And you seem happy."

"I'm so excited. I'm going to be the youngest Jedi Knight in history."

"That's definately one for the archives. You'll be famous for being the youngest Knight."

"Maybe I'll be as famous as the Chosen One."

"Please. No one will ever be as famous as me."

"Well, I AM the Padawan of the Chosen One and will be the youngest Jedi Knight. I just might be more famous than you."

"Only in your head, Snips. Only in your head." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever. So, are we going to train today?"

"No. We'll just have a free day. I don't really feel like training you today."

"Really? Or is it because you don't want me to leave you?"

"What are you getting at, Ahsoka?"

"Well, think about it. We train, next thing you know, my training's done, I become a Knight and you no longer have your snippy little Padwan. Do you want to delay that because you know you'll miss me?"

"Why don't you just go tell your friends about your good news. I'm not going back and forth with you about this."

"I'll take that as a yes. Bye."

"Ahsoka..." She sped down the hall. She was too far gone now, but she was right. I was going to miss her. She was my best friend. I'm going to miss her snippy attitude too.

_Looks like she's all ready to leave  
There's nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God, I got to be strong_

The month is almost over. Ahsoka's training is almost finished. Everyday is a day closer to losing her. We're in our quarters while she's packing her things.

"You're really eagar to leave me, huh?"

"Master, the month's almost over and so is my training. I'm just getting my things together ahead of time. Besides, you taught me it's best to be prepared."

"Since when do you actually listen to me?"

"I listen every now and again. Some things go in and out and others stay. You know I don't have much of a one track mind unless it's a life or death situation like when we're on missions."

"Well, you need to have a one track mind more often."

"Technically, I'm still a teenage girl, so that's not really optional for me."

"Okay, so I say you're a teenager, you get mad, but you say you're a teenager and it's alright."

"Welcome to the Wonderful World of Snips, Master. Where when you do it, it's wrong and when I do it, it's right."

"I don't think I like your world."

"Good. You don't have to. You're not the one who lives in it. I am."

"And it should stay that way." She rolled her eyes and finished packing her things.

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Well, baby, get ready, get set, don't go_

Ahsoka is in the middle of her trials and she's passed every test so far. I'm happy for her, but I'm also worried. When she passes all her trials, she'll be gone. She's already finished packing her things and ready to move out of our room. I was waiting for her to come back. She was taking another test today. I wanted to be there for her, but I wasn't allowed. This test was one that all Togrutas must pass. I wonder when she'll be...

"Hi, Master." I jumped when I heard her come in.

"Hey, Snips. How was the test?"

"Difficult and uneasy to pass, but I did it."

"What did you have to do?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." She plopped down on her bed. "All I can say is that I passed it and I am now a Togruta woman."

"Really? You look about the same to me." She glared at me.

"I am also now a Togrutan warrior. I'm not going to change in one day."

"I know. I know. So, what's going on tomorrow?"

"Master Ti said that once a Togruta is made a warrior, the next day they spend resting."

"So, no test tomorrow?"

"Nope. Just me, in this room, resting. Things are turning up for me." It feels like things are going south for me. I can't tell her how I feel. She's my Padawan and I want her to pass on, but I don't want to let her go. I have little time to do so.

_She says things are fallen into place_  
_Feels like they're fallen apart_  
_I've painted this big old smile on my face to hide my broken heart_  
_If only she knew_  
_This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say_  
_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams_  
_And spreading her wings_

Today, Ahsoka is taking her last test. When she passes this one, she becomes a Jedi Knight. A part of me wants her to pass, but another part wants her to fail. I want her to live her life, but I don't want to lose her. She's my best friend. I never thought I would miss her so much. Ahsoka came out the room and ran into my arms.

"Hey, Snips. How did it go?"

"I passed!"

"That's great!"

"I finally passed the trials. My Knighthood is next week. I still have one more week of being your Padawan." I got upset and I knew she saw it. "What's wrong, Master?"

"It's nothing. I'm happy for you." I broke away from the hug.

"Master, I know you and something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Ahsoka, don't worry about it."

"Don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong. Don't push me away."

"Trust me, Snips. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Then tell me... You don't want me to go."

"I guess that's obvious."

"Master, come with me."

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life_  
_As ready as she's ever been_  
_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_The prize is hers to win_  
_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_Well, (Gotta get ready to go)baby, get ready, get set,(set) don't go_

Ahsoka led me back to our room and closed the door. She turned to me.

"Master, you can't hold on to me forever."

"You brought me down here just to tell me what I already know?"

"There's more. Master, over the past years, you've taught me so many things hands on. I know you've grown an attachment to me. Honestly, I've grown one to you as well. You don't want me to leave and I don't want to leave you. There are some things you just can't change. I know that once I officially become a Knight, I'll be on my own. I'll have your training with me. With all the things you've taught me, there's nothing stopping me."

"I know, Snips. It's just hard for me to let you go. You've been my student since the war started. I've known you for years and I've grown close to you. Not only are you my student, but you're my best friend, my little sister. I feel like I live to protect you. After next week, I won't be able to protect you anymore."

"I know. You just have to let these kinds of things run their course and go along with the changes." I smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you, Snips."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Skyguy."

_She's at the starting line of the rest of her life_  
_As ready as she's ever been_  
_(Never be alright)_  
_Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes_  
_The prize is her to win (I'll be okay)_  
_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road_  
_Well, baby, get ready, (woah) get set, please don't go_

_Don't go,_  
_don't do_  
_She's got to do what she's got to do_  
_let me go now_  
_She's got to do what she's got to do_  
_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_  
_She's got to do what she's got to do_  
_Fly..._


	9. Will You Be There

**This**** is from Michael Jackson's _Will You Be There_?. It's told form Anakin's POV. Enjoy**

_Hold me  
Like the river Jordan  
And I will then say to thee  
You are my friend_

Sometimes I wonder if anyone really cares about me or only keep me around because I'm the Chosen One. I get all this attention because of that, but no one really treats me like a regular person. The only person who does is Ahsoka, my Padawan. She's a great friend to me.

_Carry me  
Like you were my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there_

She cares for me. She treats me like I'm her big brother. Other times, she cares for me like she's my mother. It's weird when you think about it, but it's actually very nice. She keeps me out of trouble as much as you can. She's always there for me. She's always been around when I need her the most.

_When weary  
Tell me will you hold me  
When wrong will you scold me  
When lost will you find me_

She takes care of me when I come from a mission and I get injured or if I'm just tired. She keeps me close to her at all times. When I do something wrong, she scolds me about it like she's my mother. Sometimes, I hate it. Other times, I accept it. That means she's learning to take control. When I get lost on a mission, she's always the one to find me. She's just great like that and she knows it.

_But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight til the end  
But I'm only human_

Everyone tells me that I should be doing everything that Ahsoka does to me. I don't care what they say. Ahsoka's an amazing and real friend. She nevers tells me how I should be with certain things unless neccessary. I love Ahsoka. Sometimes as a sister, some times like a mother, some times I feel more for her. I can't really describe it.

_Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's got a role for me  
I'm so confused will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me_

People tell me what to do all the time. They tell me to do this and that like I'm suppose to know these things. I feel like everyone has a role for me to play in the world. I'm confused about all the things I am and all the things people want me to be. I know Ahsoka's always around. She keeps me calm and in line. I love having her near me all the time. It doesn't get annoying anymore.

_Hold me  
Lay your head lowly  
Softly then bodly  
Carry me there_

_Need me  
Love me and feed me  
Kiss me and free me  
I will feel blessed_

She always helps me through everything. She's carried me all this time. It was never the Jedi or the Force. It was always Ahsoka. Nothing compares to her love and care for me. She's there when I need her the most. She's there when I don't want anyone around. She doesn't care. She'll do anything to make sure I'm alright and I love her for it. I feel blessed to have someone like her.

_Save me  
Heal me and bathe me  
Softly you'll say to me  
I will be there_

_Lift me  
Lift me up slowly  
Carry me bodly  
Show me you care_

Everytime I thank her for helping me or being there for me, she always tells me that she'll always be there. She's not afraid to show that she cares. She gives me pep talks, lessons in things I didn't even know and more. There is no doubt in my mind that I love her. She lifts my spirits and heals me both spiritually and physically. I can't even tell you how many times I have been injured whether on a mission or just wandering around the temple.

_Hold me  
Lay your head lowly  
Softly then bodly  
Carry me there_

_Need me  
Love me and feed me  
Kiss me and free me  
I will feel blessed_

One day, I will open up to her about my feelings for her. I've told her everything else, but I've never been ready to tell her how I feel about her as more than just my Padawan and best friend. I want her to be much more to me than just those things. She's my Padawan, my best friend, my sister, in a way, my mother. And hopefully one day, she'll be my lover. I don't know if she has any feelings for me, but I'll find out.

**This one's kinda a mixture of friendship and one-sided drama. Either way, it's nice and sweet. Hope you think so. Please leave a review. Also, vote for Best Clone on my poll.**


	10. Sixteen at War

**Here's an update for ya. This is from Karina Pasian's 16 War_. _It's told from Ahsoka's POV.**

_Ain't no daddys where I'm from it's just mad mothers  
And eyes that still seem they can't look past color  
Why am I disrespected by someone I should call brother  
And why girls feeling pretty but constantly hate each other  
Bad air in my lungs man I can't breathe  
My eyes burnin from all the dirt and debris  
And it's third degree emotionless on the scene  
It's like a disease the way ya'll killin me_

Just another day on Coruscant. This place is hell. Around here, the fathers never stay around for the babies they made and all the mothers are completely mad. The boys around here disrespect me and every other girl. I should call them my brothers, but they don't even act right. The girls are no better. We all feel pretty and sexy, but we still hate each other. Always trying to get attention from the boys. I can barely breathe from all of this. It's ridiculous.

_I'm 16 and I should'nt have to feel like this_  
_I'm 16 and every young boy out here wanna kiss_  
_I'm 16 and me and my momma goin through it_  
_I'm 16 on the block,16 on the block_  
_I'm 16(at war) I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16_  
_(At war)I'm 16 on the block I'm 16 on the block_

I'm sixteen years old and I have nothing but drama in my life. Both me and my mother are going through this. Every boy who sees me wants a kiss. Sometimes even more than that. I shouldn't feel like this at such a young age. I wish things were better. This isn't even the worst part yet.

_Around here cool is another word for fool_  
_If he smoke than she smoke I gotta smoke too_  
_Now what would I do if I didn't have a clue_  
_I'm 16 why oh askin god oh why oh_  
_If my clothes ain't tight than he ain't gon like me_  
_Eyes on the prize so the next girl dress just like me_  
_I'm so full of promise_  
_but why promise if Im'ma just be rewarded by bad actions_  
_to him I'm just a transaction_

Everyone around here who's "cool" is just foolish. If everyone else smokes, I have to or they pick on me. I'm just sixteen. Why is all of this happening? If I don't wear tight fitting clothes or short dresses, the guys pass me up. I actually wear a tight short dress everyday just to get them to look my way. All the other girls have the asme goal. They see my outfit works, so they dress exactly the way I do. My mother says I'm full of promise. If I'm so full of promise, why is it that with everything I do, my reward is worse things happening to me.

_I'm 16 and I should'nt have to feel like this_  
_I'm 16 every young boy out here wanna kiss_  
_I'm 16 and me and my momma goin through it_  
_I'm 16 on the block,16 on the block_  
_I'm 16(at war) I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16_  
_(At war)I'm 16 on the block I'm 16 on the block_

I seriously question if I even belong here. I should feel this way or be treated this way at sixteen. It's like a war just to get through each day. Sometimes, I lose the war. Sometimes, I win. I shouldn't even be at war like this. What I ask of my life isn't much.

_I want you to love my mind my smile my style_  
_I want you to know the best of me I what to belong without being_  
_Treated like property_  
_Why does this feel like fantasy_

All I ask is for someone who loves me for what's on the inside. I want someone to love me mind, love my smile, even my style. I don't want to be treated like someone's property. I just to belong as me. No one or nothing else. In the world I live in, I feel like that's just a fantasy. I just wish that I wasn't sixteen at war.

_I'm 16 and I should'nt have to feel like this_  
_I'm 16 every young boy out here wanna kiss_  
_I'm 16 and me and my momma goin through it_  
_I'm 16 on the block,16 on the block_  
_I'm 16(at war) I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16(at war)I'm 16_  
_(At war)I'm 16 on the block I'm 16 on the block_  
_I'm 16 (oooohhh woooooo oooohhhh)_


	11. Like You'll Never See Me Again

**This is from Alicia Keys's _Like You'll Never See Me Again. _It's told from Ahsoka's POV. Enoy**

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had  
To be everything that you were lookin for_

Anakin and I have been together for almost a year now. In that year, a lot of things have happened that almost cost us our lives. Even now, our ship crashed and Anakin is unconscious. He's badly hurt and his condition is fatal. I think about what would happen if we did lose our lives. If I lost Anakin, I don't know what I'd do. I would miss every single thing about him. I would miss his eyes, his hair, his personality, but most of all, I would miss his love and touch. If I lost my life, I would want to know if Anakin would cherish the times we spent together. I wonder if he would cherish the love we had. He told me I was everything he wanted. I was everything he search for. My death would probably break him.

_If I couldn't feel your touch_  
_And no longer were you with me_  
_I be wishin you were here_  
_To be everything that I've been lookin for_

If I couldn't feel his touch, I would go crazy. I loved having him close to me. He always made me feel safe. Everytime he's away from me, I wish he was next to me. I want him to pull through the surgery. He is my everything. I can't live without him. He means to much to me. He's everything I ever wanted in a man. He has no idea.

_I don't wanna forget_  
_The present is a gift_  
_And I don't wanna take for granted_  
_The time you may have here with me_  
_Lord only knows another day_  
_Is not really guaranteed_

Everyday I wonder if it'll be my last or his last. I have a feeling today is his last. I really hope I'm wrong. I've been wrong before. I hope I'm wrong now. I can't lose him. I just can't. I still remember the first time he told me he loved me. It was right after we came back from Mortis.

_So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Everytime you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

It was after the Son killed me. Anakin didn't want to die. He used the last of the Daugther's strength to bring me back to life. After I came back, he told me he loved me. He didn't care that Obi-Wan was standing there. He told me he loved me and that he couldn't bare to lose me. Surprisingly, Master Kenobi didn't say a word about it to the Council. He kept it a secret.

_Everytime you touch me_  
_Touch me like this is the last time_  
_Promise that you'll love me_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again_

That was the closet I had ever been to dying. I've had many near death experiences, but that was the worst. I actually died and almost didn't come back. Anakin knew what it was like to lose me. Now I know how he felt. The constant worrying about if he'll come back or not. I don't want him to die.

_How many really know what love is_  
_Millions never will_  
_Do you know until you lose it_  
_That it's everything that we are lookin for_

People always say they have a love like no other. For us, it's really true. Our love truly is like no other. The relationship we have is unique. We're connected in more ways than most people think. Besides our Master-Padawan bond and Force bond, our love bond is stronger than both put together. We think the same way. We feel the same way. When one of us thinks it, the other says it. Some may find it annoying. I find it romantic.

_When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I've been looking for_

Every morning when I wake up, Anakin's looking in my eyes. I love his eyes. They're the perfect shade of ocean blue. He always says that my eyes are the perfect shade of baby blue. We love each other in a way no one could understand. That's the way we like it.

_I don't want to forget_  
_The present is a gift_  
_And I don't want to take for granted_  
_The time you may have here with me_  
_'Cause Lord only knows another day_  
_Is not really guaranteed_

The medical droid finally came out of the room. I went up to it.

"How is he?"

"He is stable. It will take time for him to recover, but he is fine." I sighed in relief.

"Thank the Force."

"He will be waking up soon. You are welcome to go in."

"Thank you." I went in and saw him laying on the bed. He was bruised up badly, but he was breathing. He was alive.

_So everytime you hold me_  
_Hold me like it's the last time_  
_Everytime you kiss me_  
_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

I sat next to him and watched him. I watched him breathe and sleep. I was glad he wasn't dead. If he was, I don't know what I'd do. I pushed back his hair and looked at his whole face. He was so peaceful. I love him with all my heart and I'm glad he's okay.

_Everytime you touch me_  
_Touch me like it's the last time_  
_Promise that you'll love me_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again_

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Ani."

"Hey, Snips. What happened? Where am I?"

"You were in a crash. You're in the medical wing. You recently got out of surgery. The medical droid said you're going to be fine."

"That's good to hear."

"I'll say. I thought I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, Snips. I love you and I'll always be with you."

"I love you so much, Ani." I got in the bed and carefully laid next to him.

_Everytime you hold me_  
_Hold me like this is the last time_  
_Everytime you kiss me_  
_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

We laid there in silence. Neither of us said a word. We didn't need to. Everything that needed to be said was said in our minds. I decided to actually speak.

"Anakin."

"Yeah."

"When this is over, can we go somewhere in private? Just the two of us?" He smiled down at me.

"Of course, we can. Anything you want."

"I want us to spend more time together. I almost lost you. I want to know that this won't happen again."

"I promise. It won't." I leaned up and kissed him.

_Everytime you touch me_  
_Touch me like it's the last time_  
_Promise that you'll love me_  
_Love me like you'll never see me again_


	12. Find Myself in You

**Well, someone's been asking for a Bobasoka something, so here is it. For now. This is "Find Myself in You" by Brian McKnight.**

**Boba's POV**

I was anxously waiting for Ahsoka to show up. It's been almost six months since our last meeting. I couldn't wait to see her. We had planned to meet on Naboo in TownSquare. I sat on a bench, nevously awaiting her arrival. I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Don't make any sudden movements or you won't get a kiss." I smirked.

"I swear I won't harm you." She moved her hands and came around to sit on the bench. She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

_I was so lonely, though there was so many symbols waiting,_  
_I 'm so glad that this ain't that._  
_Girl your the only reason I can make it through the long, long day and that's a fact._  
_Baby I can't wait to get next to you; oh I can't wait to wrap my arms around your body._  
_Baby I can't help but to tell the truth._  
_Oh, it's so hard to wait till no one else is around._

"And just where have you been, Lil Missy?" She put on a puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry. My mean master wouldn't let me go. I didn't mean to keep you waiting so long. Can you forgive me?" I smiled and kissed her nose.

"There's nothing to forgive. How about a walk around the town with a young bounty hunter?"

"As long as you don't mind a walk with a Jedi."

"As long as it's you, I don't mind one bit." We got up and started to walk around the Plaza.

_Gonna try to keep myself together, till I find myself in you._  
_Baby, naw, naw_  
_Before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you, naw_  
_Naw_

_I hate to keep you waiting, but there are some things that need my attention,_  
_before I can get back to you, anticipating my hands all over your body baby, you know,_  
_I know just what to do. And baby I can't wait to get next to you,_  
_oh I can't wait to wrap my arms around your body, baby I can't help but to tell the truth._  
_Oh it's so hard to wait till no one else is around._

Spending the day with Ahsoka will be great. I just wish I could spend everyday with her, but that would never happen. We're in two different worlds. She's a Jedi and I'm a bounty hunter. There was no way I could see her as much as I want, but I'm glad I can spend some time with her. We've managed to make it work for this long. We can make it work longer.

I spotted a place with water squirting out of the ground. There were children playing in it and it was the perfect setting. Ahsoka was a child at heart and I knew she would get a kick out of this. She looked at me oddly.

"Boba, are you okay?" I smirked at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just fine." I saw a look in her eye, telling me that she was suspcious. I smiled and pushed here into the fountains. She squealled in excitement and shock. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I saw her smirk and she pulled me in with the Force.

_I'm gonna try to keep myself together, till I find myself in you, baby naw, naw._  
_Before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you._  
_No, No, No, No, baby_

_Thee, only place I want to be is right here with you,_  
_loving you down and you, you can take what you want from me,_  
_long as you let me hang around._

I saw her trying to run out, but I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back in. She squealled again and squirmed around in my grip. There was no way I was letting her go just yet. I loved Ahsoka's laughs and giggles and smile. I loved absolutely everything about her.

After a few more minutes of playing in the fountains, we left and went to Ahsoka's ship to dry off. Luckily for us, it wasn't that far away. We used the emergency towels to dry off.

"Well, that was fun."

"I know." She smacked me in the face with a towel. I looked at her incrediously while she had a little smirk.

"If you ever pulled something like that again, I will actually hurt you." I didn't believe her. She wouldn't try anything with me. She, of all people, know just how sneaky and sly I can be. Instead of calling her bluff, I just went with it to make her happy.

"I promise, it won't happen again."

"Good."

_I'm gonna keep myself together, till I find myself in you._  
_Oh baby, before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you._  
_Oh baby, gonna keep myself together, till I find myself in you, oh baby, baby,_  
_before they take you back to heaven, gonna find myself in you._

_Listen, Listen, ahh baby, baby…_

Once we were completely dry, Ahsoka had to go back to Coruscant to the Temple. We walked off the ship together and turned to each other.

"I'm sorry I have to go, Boba. I'm still just a Padawan. I can't be anywhere I want, just yet."

"It's okay. I'm just glad I was able to spend today with you. It was amazing." She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you, Soka."

"I'll miss you too, Boba." We broke apart and I kissed her. I loved Ahsoka so much and I wanted to show her. I wanted her to feel all the love I had for her inside. Her being a Jedi, I know that she did. We kissed for about five minutes before we pulled away to breathe. "This isn't goodbye, you know."

"I know, but I want you to know that I love you and that I am apart of you and you are apart of me. We're connected in a special way that only we understand. I found myself in you. I just hope that you can find yourself in me." She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips.

"I already have. I love you, Boba. All we'll see each other again."

"No doubt about that." We let go of each other and she went into the ship. As she took off, I thought over and over about the day we just spent together. It was amazing and I meant what I told her. I did find myself in her.

**Hope you Bobasoka fans enjoyed this songfic. Please leave a review about it.**


	13. I Will Always Love You

**This is from Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You." RIP Whitney. Luxsoka from Ahsoka's POV.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way_

I was visiting Lux again on Raxus. He was the new senator since his mother's death. He was devestated when he first heard of it, but he recovered well. He was finally able to accept the fact that she was gone. With my help, he was able to get by. I love Lux and he loved me. Our relationship was long distance and had its bumps in the road, but we got by.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yes, Lux?"

"I want to ask you something very important."

"What is it?" He turned to me and took my hands.

"Ahsoka, darling, you know I love you and the past year with you has been marvelous."

"But..."

"But I fear that we're drifting apart and that's the last thing I want."

"Lux, what are you saying?"

"Ahsoka, I want you to stay here. With me. I love you and I can't stand for us to be apart. Will you stay?" I was shcoked by the question. I loved Lux, but I couldn't stay with him. I was a Jedi and, more importantly, he was a senator and a Seperatist. We wouldn't be able to stay together.

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_You, my darling you. Hmm._

"Lux, I would love to stay with you, but I can't. We live in two different worlds that hate each other, especially during this war. I can't stay." I saw the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I knew that just shattered his heart. I love Lux, I do, but I couldn't stay with him if I wanted to.

"I understand...that's the reason."

"Lux, I love you, but we have to face the facts. I'm a Jedi and you're a Seperatist. Any other occasion, I can look past that, but we can't be together all the time. I know that you want us to have this relationship closer and more intimate, but it just can't be done."

"I see."

_Bittersweet memories_  
_that is all I'm taking with me._  
_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._  
_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._

We spent the rest of the day together. I thought about our conversation earlier about Lux wanting me to stay with him. I love Lux with all my heart, but it wouldn't work. My master was already close to finding out about us. If he ever knew, he would completely lose his mind. He would come after Lux and blame him for "corrupting me" and "toying with my emotions." I didn't want to risk Lux's life like that. Not only could I not stay with him on Raxus, but I couldn't stay with him in this relationship. I would have to break it off with him. I didn't want to, but I have to. You know what they say: If you love something, you have to set it free.

"Lux, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You're not going to like it, but..."

"But what?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"But I can't be with you anymore." I looked up and saw the surprise and pain in his eyes.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"We can't be together. We're on thin ice as it is. We just can't risk it anymore. If anyone finds out about us, who knows what will happen. We can't do this anymore."

"Ahsoka, I love you."

"And I love you. Which is why I'm doing this. I'm sorry."

_I hope life treats you kind_  
_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._  
_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._  
_But above all this, I wish you love._

After the day was over, Lux walked me to my ship. He hardly said a word since I told him that we couldn't be together anymore. I didn't expect him to. I knew he was upset and didn't want us to be apart. I didn't want it to be this way either, but we couldn't risk sneaking around anymore. I didn't want him to get hurt if we were discovered. I turned to Lux and he looked down at me with his sad green eyes.

"Lux, I'm sorry it has to be like this. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. You know that."

"I don't understand why we can't be. We've been doing this for almost a year. What changed?"

"Nothing changed which is what worries me. We can't get too used to this. Our relationship is something that I never want to forget. You were my first and last, Lux. No one will ever replace you. I really and truly love you." He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. Knowing this was our last kiss, we wanted to make it last and one we'll never forget. We finally seperated and stared into each other's eyes. "Lux, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll find someone new. I don't want you to be alone because I left. I want you to be happy with someone else."

"Ahsoka, no. I won't love anyone else the way I love you."

"I'm not asking for you to try to find someone to love the way the you love you. I want you to find someone that will make you happy and will love you. You have the option to be in love. I don't. Promise me you'll find someone else. Please." I could see in his eyes that he wouldn't agree, but he nodded.

"Okay. I will." I kissed him again. I was going to miss this. I would miss having him this close to me. I would miss his touch, his feel, his scent, his heat, his everything. We broke apart one last time. "I'll always love you, Ahsoka."

"And I'll always love you, Lux. Goodbye." We slowly seperated and I boarded my ship. I started up my ship and took off. I looked out my windshield and saw him standing where I left him. He watched as I took off. I waved to him and he waved back. I waited until I was in hyperspace to break down crying. Leaving Lux was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I loved him more than life itself. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without him.

_And I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_I will always love you._  
_I, I will always love you._

By the time I got to the Temple, I was able to pull myself together enough to get passed my master.

"Hey, Snips. Where you been?"

"I just had to tie up some lose ends somewhere."

"Does this mean you won't be disappearing as much?"

"I guess you could say that. You'll have me around a lot more."

"Good. You know, for a while, I was starting to think you had a secret boyfriend, but I know you. You're not one to sneak around and get away with it. I always find out about it."

"That you do. You don't have to worry about me having a secret boyfriend. I'm not going to be that girl anytime soon."

"Good. Well, I don't have anything for you now, so you can go to your room and rest up for tomorrow's lessons."

"Thanks, Master." I went to my room and plopped down on my bed. I reached in my nightstand and pulled out the locket Lux made me for my birthday. Inside was a picture of us when I turned seventeen. The other side we said would be for when the war ended and if we had any kids. I always held onto that possibility, but I don't see how it'll happen now.

_You, darling, I love you._  
_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

**Not my happiest songfic, but it's what I thought of while listening to this song and after watching The Bodyguard. Please leave a nice review and the next songfic may be a continuation of this and it might be happier.**


	14. I Always Thought I'd See You Again

**Alright, here's the continuation from the last songfic. A month after Ahsoka and Lux's breakup. This is from Ahsoka's POV.**

_No, I'm not making that promise again_  
_Nothing can change my mind_  
_Nothing at all_  
_'cause love has a way of comin' undone_  
_'till I'm all alone with my heart_  
_And here I'll stay_

A month and I still regret leaving Lux. I knew I had to or my master would find out about our relationship. He would kill Lux if he ever knew, but I currently had a bigger problem. Now that I wasn't in touch with Lux, it kinda made the situation better, but at the same time it didn't. I found out a week ago that I was pregnant. I was three weeks along and I felt alone with it. My master knew about the baby, but as far as he was concerned, I was attacked and raped. He never once suspected Lux as the father.

I missed Lux so much. He was alwys on my mind. I told him that he should move on. I promised that if he did, I would, but I could never find anyone that was a great as Lux. He was the best guy I ever met. I could never promise someone else my love. Lux was everything to me and I couldn't just throw it away.

_And I always thought I'd see you again_  
_Oh how it hurts, every time you've crossed my heart since then_  
_Gonna give it all it takes_  
_To hold what might have been,_  
_But I always thought I'd see you again_  
_Now there's no reason to run for the phone_  
_No need to hold my breath_  
_Hopin' it's you_  
_Each time I see someone we used to know_  
_Or go some place we used to go_  
_It's not the same_

I know that I had told Lux that we could never see each other again, but some part of me just told me that I would see him again sometime soon, but that time never came. I haven't seen or heard from Lux since that day. I felt like nothing and no one would ever make me as happy as he made me.

"Ahsoka?" I looked up and saw my master standing over me. I was in my room sitting on my bed, just thinking about Lux and how much I missed him.

"Hey, Master. What's up?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I should ask you the same. You've been quiet lately. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just found out I was pregnant is all."

"I know it's hard for you, but you're not alone in this. I'm here to help you through this."

"I know you are, but it's still difficult."

"I know it is, but you're being brave throughout this. You decided to go through with the pregnancy and keep the baby. You had other choices, but this was yours because you didn't want the baby to have to suffer. That was a brave a selfless decision. You're a good person, Ahsoka. Nothing's going to change that."

"Thanks, Master."

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest. You're going to need it."

_'cause I always thought I'd see you again_  
_'oh how it hurts every time_  
_You've crossed my heart since then_  
_Gonna give up all it takes_  
_To hold what might have been  
cause I always thought I'd see you again_

_Love doesn't come when you need love_  
_It's not always there when you fall_  
_Try as you may, you got nothin' to say_  
_Nothing at all_

As more and more time passes, I gave up on finding another love interest. Lux was the only one for me. I'm never going to make that promise. When my baby is born, he or she will know of its father. I'm not going to keep him out of its life. It will know how great a person its father was. How much he would've loved to know about his child. Things are just going to go downhill from here.

_I always thought I'd see you again_  
_Oh how it hurts every time_  
_You've crossed my heart again_  
_Gotta give it all it takes_  
_To hold what might have been_  
_Cause I always thought I'd see you again_  
_Cause I always thought I'd see you again_  
_Again_  
_Again_

**Next chapter will be from Lux's POV. And on Sunday, the next poll will be up for Best Luxsoka.**


End file.
